


Deep into the Darkness

by Donna_Immaculata



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Immaculata/pseuds/Donna_Immaculata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus dreams</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep into the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mummies](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6555) by blue_moony. 



> Written for the [Remus Remix](http://remus-remix.livejournal.com/)

Remus dreamt of pale blue eyes.

Remus dreamt of matted black hair, and a white face, drawn and wasted after a lifetime in Azkaban.

In more than a dozen years, he had got used to those dreams, used to waking up in the middle of the night, his body sweat-slick and shivering, his cock hard and throbbing. But he would never get used to the veil. The veil was new, fluttering ever so gently and exuding darkness so absolute it seemed almost corporeal.

Remus rolled out of bed and pressed his heated forehead against the cool window.

Sometime, he might forgive her for killing his friend. But he would never forgive Bellatrix for haunting his dreams.


End file.
